


Fealty I

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, Family, Ficlet, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-22
Updated: 2008-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denethor considers the wisdom of one of his father's decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fealty I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roh_wyn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=roh_wyn), [fliewatuet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fliewatuet).



His father must be foolish, Denethor decides, or else weak; he is not sure which disturbs him more. What discerning man would name as brother-in-arms soldiers from so distant of lands?

Denethor is not impractical. He knows that Gondor's armies are never as large as need requires, that it is wasteful for skilled warriors to languish in distant lands when their skills could be used in Gondor's defence. If the decision were his, Denethor would accept their service, yet would never accept their oaths as sword-brothers. He would certainly not appoint foreign-born captains over Gondorian men-at-arms, and would never teach them the passwords, admit them to the councils. And yet....

Denethor frowns at the stranger kneeling before his father, his sword proffered in fealty. To him, it seems the height of foolishness, to accept a man's service who will not so much as name his forefathers. Yet in the end, it is not Denethor to whom such foreign-born men offer service. 

Denethor does not like this Thorongil, certainly does not trust him, but he keeps such thoughts to himself. He may be heir, but he is not yet steward. 

For now, Denethor knows his place: to watch, and to wait.


End file.
